Tis the Season
by Braids21
Summary: [slash dutchyspecs] Dutchy and Specs are putting up Christmas decorations, but Specs refuses to get into the Christmas spirit. Will he change his mind? [modernday holiday fic]


**'Tis the Season**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Newsies. …And this is SLASH too.

**A/N**: I'm in the Christmas mood, so I wrote a holiday slash ficcy! Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Tell me why we have to do this?" Specs whined, his teeth clattering. "It's freezing out here!" 

"Your house looks so dull and gloomy without any Christmas decorations up this time of year… So I volunteered our services to your parents!" Dutchy said with a smile, and handed Specs a jumble of lights. "Here, plug those lights in to see if they work."

Specs obliged, but complained anyway. "But I hate Christmas time. It's too cold outside, and the malls is always packed!"

Dutchy laughed, and climbed up a small ladder with a string of lights in his hand. "Oh, stop being such a grinch! You're talking to the best Christmas advocate here. I'll _make _you get into the spirit if it kills me. Woah!" Dutchy's foot slipped, and he almost fell of the ladder.

"See? You _are _gonna kill yourself. That's why I ain't helping… I don't wanna die young." Specs answered, after steadying the ladder and Dutchy. He plopped down on the porch steps.

"Oh yes you are!" Dutchy called out, hanging the lights on the roof.

"Oh yeah? And how will you make me?"

Dutchy smirked. "I know just the way."

"Sure you do…"

"DECK THE HALLS WITH BOWS OF HOLLY. FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!"

"NO!" Specs screamed, covering his ears. "Not Christmas carols!"

"Uh huh. You betcha!" Dutchy called out, and continued his singing. "'TIS THE SEASON TO BE JOLLY. FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!"

When Dutchy finished the song, he looked down at Specs. He was holding his ears and rocking back and forth, shouting "La La La I Can't Here You! La La La!" over and over again.

Dutchy smiled and knew just what to do. He quickly and quietly got off the ladder and walked up right next to Specs, who was still screaming and hadn't noticed Dutchy standing there.

Dutchy leaned into Specs' ear and shout-sang, "JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE ALL THE-"

He couldn't finish his song, for her was laughing too hard. When Dutchy had started singing, Specs had jumped a mile high and was not giving Dutchy his 'death glare,' which no one _ever _thought of as deadly. It made him look extremely funny, rather that scary.

"What's so funny?" Specs demanded.

"You," Dutchy said in between laughs. Specs glared harder at him, which made Dutchy double over in laughter. Specs stuck his tongue out at him and turned around.

"Will it kill you to at least smile and help me just a little bit?" Dutchy begged. "It's the week before Christmas… you have to have _some _spirit in you!"

Specs finally turned around and threw his hands up in defeat. "FINE. But, you have to promise not to sing."

Dutchy smiled, and slyly crossed his fingers behind his back. "Sure. I promise. Not more singing from me! Not get your ass off the porch and help me!"

Specs rolled his eyed and groaned, but eventually got up to help. After all, the sooner they were done, the sooner he could be curled up on the couch by the fireplace with a nice cup of hot chocolate in his hand.

"Ok, Dutchy. Let's get this over with."

"Sure thing. Will ya hand me that strand of garland and hold it up for me while I fasten is to the porch railing?"

Specs stood there, handing him garland, wire, lights, wreaths, bow, anything and everything. Dutchy did all the dirty work, but Specs got bored very fast at being the 'holder.' He voiced this opinion.

"Dutchy… I'm bored. Isn't there anything else I can do?"

Dutchy looked back at Specs, shaking his head and smirking. "Nopes. But there is something I can do."

"And what is that?"

"This… ON THE FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMA MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO – OW!"

Specs cut him off by smacking him in the head. "You _promised_ not to do that."

Dutchy smiled. "I had my fingers crossed! HA HA HA!"

"Hey, NOT FAIR." He threw done what he had in his hands (a few wires and bows) and stalked back over to his perch on the porch steps. "That's it. I'm not helping anymore."

Dutchy just laughed and walked over to the plug socket. "Well, you don't have to. We're done." He plugged in the last wire. The house lit up with icicle lights, wreaths, and garland.

Specs looked up, in awe of the bright lights. "Oh my god. It's gorgeous!"

"Come out here to get the full effect," Dutchy called from the sidewalk. Specs obliged and stared openly at his house, his eyes wide with excitement.

"That's my house? We… We did that? My house looks amazing! It's CHRISTMAS TIME! YAY!"

Dutchy turned to him. "So now you're all of a sudden cheerful?"

Specs smiled widely, full of happiness. "Of course! WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS! WE WISH YOU A MERRY – Ow! Hey, I let you sing before!"

"I know, I know. I was just paying you back." The two of them laughed as Specs' mother opened the door.

"Boys, are you done? Oh my, it looks absolutely gorgeous! Great job, you two. Hot chocolate will be ready in five minutes."

"Thanks, mom!" Specs called out. "We'll be in as so as we clean up."

The boys hurriedly began the clean up job, as they knew the hot chocolate and the warmth that was waiting for them inside.

As Specs was putting away the last box in the garage, he felt something wet touch his nose. He looked up, and, as he expected, white flakes floated gracefully down from the sky.

"…what a perfect way to brighten my Christmas mood even more!" Specs thought happily, and ran to find Dutchy, who was oblivious to the weather change.

Specs lightly tapped Dutchy's shoulder, and he turned around. "What?" Dutchy asked.

Specs smiled. "Kiss me, it's beginning to snow." 1.

Dutchy looked around him, laughed, and gladly fulfilled Specs' request.

That night, they spent the evening just as Specs had wanted – curled up together in front of the fireplace, hot chocolate in hand, watching the first snow storm of the season.

-The End-

* * *

1. Cookies to anyone who knows what Broadway musical that line is from! (It's one of my favorites!) 

**A/N**: Wow… totally not how I planned this… but oh well… It's totally random, I know. But it's cute! ...and anyone who read my profile, I'm actually getting it out when I had planned to! YAY for me! LOL

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!

P.S.- Make my holiday wish come true and review!

**-Braids**


End file.
